deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser
Bowser is the main antagonist of the Super Mario Bros. media franchise. He previously fought Ganondorf in the 59th episode of Death Battle, Bowser VS Ganon. He also fought Dr. Eggman in an episode of One Minute Melee, Bowser later went on to fight Turbo Mecha Sonic after Turbo Mecha Sonic fought Bowser Jr. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Bowser vs Akuma *Asgore VS Bowser *Beerus VS Bowser (by Paleomario66) *Big Daddy vs. Bowser *Bowser vs Broly *Bowser vs Cinder Fall *Bowser vs Darkseid *Bowser vs. Darth Vader *Dio Brando VS Bowser *Bowser vs Doomsday (By Eficiente) *Dracula vs. Bowser *Bowser vs Esdeath *Bowser vs Fire Lord Ozai *Bowser vs Flowey *Gamera vs Bowser *Ghost Rider vs Bowser *Bowser vs Gilgamesh *Goku vs. Bowser *Hades vs Bowser *Bowser VS Haltmann *Bowser vs The Hulk *Bowser vs Ice King *Bowser vs Infinite *Jasper Vs. Bowser *Bowser vs Juggernaut *Bowser vs King D-Mind (By Eficiente) *Bowser vs King Ghidorah (Abandoned) *Kirby vs Bowser *Bowser VS Knuckles The Echidna *Bowser vs. Kylo Ren *Link VS Bowser *Lord Hater vs Bowser *Bowser vs Magolor *Bowser vs. Maleficent *Bowser vs Mao *Mashtooth vs Bowser *Mega Man VS Bowser *Bowser vs Megatron *Meta Knight vs Bowser *Bowser vs Metal Sonic *Mothra Leo vs. Bowser *Bowser vs Nightmare (Abandoned) *Bowser vs Pac-Man *Bowser vs Plankton (Abandoned) *Bowser vs. Queen Sectonia *Bowser vs. Rayquaza *Riptor vs Bowser *Robbie Rotten Vs. Bowser *Sephiroth vs Bowser *Bowser vs Shadow *Shantae vs Bowser *Bowser Vs Shendu *Sonic vs Bowser *Suika Ibuki Vs Bowser *Bowser vs. Vector the Crocodile (Abandoned) *Vilgax vs Bowser *Bowser vs Void Termina *Wario vs Bowser *Bowser vs Dr. Wily * Bowser VS Wart (Abandoned) As Paper Bowser *Archie Eggman VS Paper Bowser *Paper Bowser VS Yarn Dedede As Dry Bowser * Ghost Godzilla vs Dry Bowser * Gruntilda vs. Dry Bowser (by TheDragonDemon) * Dry Bowser Vs. Papyrus As King Koopa *King Koopa vs Robbie Rotten As Dreamy Bowser *Dreamy Bowser vs. Bill Cipher Battle Royales * Bowser vs Ganondorf vs King K. Rool (Abandoned) * Bowser VS King Dedede VS King K. Rool * Famous Villain Battle Royale * King K. Rool vs Bowser vs King Dedede * Mario & Bowser VS Luigi & King Boo * Star Children Battle Royale * Super Mario RPG Battle Royale With the Mario-verse * Mario-Verse vs Undertale-Verse With Bowser Jr. *Bowser and Bowser Jr. VS Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic With Paper Bowser * Bowser & Paper Bowser VS Dr. Eggman & Archie Dr. Eggman With Mario and Luigi *Mario, Luigi, and Bowser vs Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede Completed Death Battles * Bowser vs Blastoise * Bowser vs Charizard * Bowser vs Chesnaught * Bowser vs Darth Sidious * Bowser VS Doctor Doom * Dr. Eggman vs Bowser *'Donkey Kong vs. Bowser' * Bowser vs Frieza * Bowser VS Ganondorf (Fanon Version) * Bowser vs. Godzilla *'Goku vs. Bowser' * Groudon vs Bowser * [[Kai vs Bowser|'Kai vs Bowser']] * Kaos vs. Bowser * SCP-682 vs Bowser ' * 'Bowser VS King Dedede * Bowser vs. King K. Rool * Bowser vs Lex Luthor * Bowser VS M. Bison * Natsu Dragneel vs Bowser * Pete vs Bowser * [[Bowser VS Ridley|'Bowser VS Ridley']] * Bowser VS. Ridley * Bowser VS. Sakazuki * Bowser vs Shao Kahn * Bowser vs Thanos * Vegeta vs Bowser * Bowser Kingdom VS. Eggman Empire * Bowser vs Zavok * Super Mario RPG Battle Royale As Dry Bowser * Dry Bowser VS Eggman Nega * Scorpion vs Dry Bowser Battle Royales * Heavy Class Super Smash Bros Characters Royale * Nintendo Kings Battle Royale * [[Nintendo Villain Battle Royale|'Nintendo Villain Battle Royale']] * Super Mario Villains Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 21 * Losses: 8 * Draws: 4 Possible Opponents *Acnologia (Fairy Tail) *Aku (Samurai Jack) *Alduin (Elder Scrolls) *Apocalypse *Arceus *Atrocitus *Blackbeard *Blaze the Cat *Brachydios (Monster Hunter) *Cell *Chakravartin (Asura's Wrath) *Chara *Chernabog *Crocodile *Darkdeath Evilman (Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman) *Dark Pit *Deathstroke *Discord *Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) *Galactus *Garland (Final Fantasy) *General Grievous (Star Wars) *Giovanni *Goku Black *Gorilla Grodd *Green Goblin *James Moriarty (Sherlock Holmes) *Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) *John Cena *The Joker *Kaguya Otsutsuki (Naruto) *Kamen Rider Wizard *King Cold *King Pig (Angry Birds) *King Sombra *The Lich King (Warcraft) *Lord Boros (One Punch Man) *Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder) *Lord Fredrik (Donkey Kong) *Lord Tirek *Majin Buu *Marx (Kirby) *The Master (Doctor Who) *Medusa *Mewtwo *Mongul *Morgoth *Nightmare Moon *Omega Shenron *Piedmon (Digimon) *Queen Chrysalis *Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) *Reverse-Flash *Samus Aran (Metroid) *Scar *Shuma-Gorath *Sigma (Mega Man X) *Smaug *Spyro the Dragon *Superboy-Prime *Superman (Injustice version) *Teridax (BIONICLE) *Titans (Attack on Titans) *Ultron Sigma *Venom *Whitebeard *Yveltal *Zazz *Zeus (God of War) As Dry Bowser *Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Sans (Undertale) As Dreamy Bowser *Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club) *Pennywise (It) *Time Eater *Susanoo (BlazBlue) As Giga Bowser *Darkrai *Doomsday *Giygas (MOTHER) *Master Hand *Mecha Sonic *Tabuu History King Bowser Koopa is the leader of the Koopa Army who has been an arch-enemy of Mario. Though Bowser most commonly kidnaps Princess Peach to get control of the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser has joined forces with Mario in rare cases when they have a common enemy. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Full Name: King Bowser Koopa * Species: Koopa * Height: 8'7"/261.6 cm * Weight: N/A * King of the Koopas * Seeks to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom * Father to Bowser Jr. * Illiterate * One of the 7 Star Children Arsenal & Abilities * Fire breath * Super strength * Durable shell * Koopa Clown Car * Weapons ** Hammers ** Spiked Balls ** Mecha-koopas * Magic ** Shapeshifting ** Teleportation ** Size growth Feats & Strengths * Outran lions * Fought & threw his own castle * Survived the surface of a star * Survived a supernova * Withstood a black hole * Defeated Super Peach's Castle mech * Bathes in lava like it's nothing * Transformed entire Mushroom Kingdom population into brick Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Name: King Bowser Koopa *Age: Unknown (At least 29) *Weight: Unknown (At least 1000 lbs) *Height: Unknown (At least 8'3 ft) *King of Koopas *Hates the Mario Bros. Since he wasn't able to ride Mario's Yoshi when they were babies *One of the Seven Star Children Natural Abilities *Super strength **Threw a massive metal ball heavy enough to damage a castle. *Super durability **Immune to Mario's basic jumps in most games **Survived getting crushed by his own castle **In his smallest form; Bowser can survive 19 of Mario's fireballs; each individual fireball is powerful enough to instantly kill a normal koopa. *Pryokinesis **Fire Stream **Fire Balls ***Fire Balls can become lava puddles when they hit the ground ***Can travel long distances without being affected by gravity ***Blue homing Fire Balls ***Giant pink Fire Balls ***Can create columns of fire when they hit the ground **Fire clouds **Fiery Rain **Flame Rings **Meteroite Breath **Fire still works underwater **Can create a boomerang out of fire (Mario Party 4) *Vacuum **Sucks anything light enough into his body like Lakitus and Shy Guys (He has inhaled heavier things such as Mario though) *Black Magic **Terrorize ***Summons a big Boo to attack enemies & induce Fear. **Poison Gas ***Summons Mokura to poison all enemies. **Crusher ***Summons a column of Earth to attack one enemy. **Bowser Crush ***Summons a giant Mechakoopa to stomp on enemies. **Teleportation **Shapeshifting ***Can change his shape ***Can surround himself in stone ***Can transform others ****Can turn opponents into inanimate objects. *****Or frogs. ****Can turn minions into clones of himself. *Whirling Fortress **Spins in his shell. **Can be used in the air to gain height. *Bowser Bomb **Slams the ground with his bottom. *Koopa Klaw **Grabs the opponent & starts biting them. *Flying Slam **Grabs the opponent, flips into the air, & crushes them. *Shoulder Charge *Spike shoot **Shoots out spikes from his shell that immediately grow back *Body Slam **Bowser jumps high up in to the air and slams down, creating a shock wave **Any person on the ground that is hit by the shock wave will be temporarily paralyzed **Body Slam can also cause stone Bowser heads to fall from the sky *Electrokinesis **Can be used to summon Mechakoopas (Mario Party 5) *Dark Star Spin (SMG) *Gravity manipulation (SMG) *Can roll up into his shell, becoming a giant spike ball. *Sliding Haymaker: A sliding punch that's stronger than Bowser's regular punch. *Can summon Bullet Bills to hit the opponent. Weaponry *Throwing Hammers **Some hammers are giant. *Handheld Hammer *Barrels (3D Land) *Heal Shell *Safety Ring *Yoshi's Safari Armor **Gives Bowser projectile attacks. *Hurley Gloves *Spiked Link *Drill Claw *Spiky metal bat **Breath Swing: Breathes fire at a projectile before hitting it with his bat, sending it & 3 fireballs in the direction he hit. *Soccer Ball Bombs (3D World) *Spiked Balls *Koopa Shells *Bowser Shell *Flame Boomerangs (Mario Party 4) *Bullet Bill *Magic Spell Book *Minimizer (Mario Party DS) *Stone Staff *Pirate Sword (Mario Party 2) *Mechakoopas *Potion that turns him giant (Mario Party 5) *Megamorph Belt **Turns him into Blockhead Bowser *Tennis Racket **Fire Breath: Lights a tennis ball (or other projectile) on fire before hitting it with his racket. **Spinning Shell Dash: Spins in his shell to hit a projectile with his racket. *Golf Club *Dark Cannon(Smash Bros.) **Turns opponents into trophies. *Vibe Scepter (Super Princess Peach) **Can control emotions *Soccer Gear **Long metal claws **Shell armor Power-Ups *Mega Mushroom **Turns Bowser giant for a short time. *Cat Bell **Turns him into Meowser *Double Cherry **Creates another Bowser **He can use four to create a max of 5 Bowsers *Mega Star (Paper Bowser) **Turns Bowser into a giant, 8-bit version of himself. *Pal Pill (Paper Bowser) **Makes small 8-bit clones of Bowser *Fast Flower (Paper Bowser) **Greatly increases Bowsers speed and speeds up time *Slow Flower (Paper Bowser) **Makes Bowser slower and more floaty and slows down time * Dream Stone (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) ** Can wish for anything he wants ** Can clone itself * Power Star * Grand Star ** Turns Bowser giant ** Grants him flight & MFTL speeds ** Lets him summon meteors *** Meteors create shock waves when they hit. ** Creates shock waves when he punches something. Vehicles *Clown Car **Flight **Contains multiple weapons and projectiles. ***Bowling balls ***MechaKoopas ***Bob-ombs **Can protect Bowser from attacks **Can connect Bullet Bill launchers to its side to fire homing Bullet Bills (Mario Party 8) ***Can transform to fire Bull's-Eye Bills **Has a laser gun in its mouth (Mario Party 8) **Has a flame thrower in its mouth (Mario Party SR) **Can fit through holes smaller than itself (Mario Golf TT) *Bowser-Mobile (3D World) *Mario Kart Vehicles *Hover Car (Mario Party 2) **Can shoot lasers **Has a force field in front of it **Is vulnerable from the back *Bowser Dozer (Mario Party 5) **A large, durable vehicle with spiked wheels & a flamethrower. *Unnamed flying machine (Mario Party 7) **Kinda like the Clown Car, but it looks like Bowser's face. **Can shoot fireballs. **Can shoot homing missiles. **Can fire a laser. *Purple tank (Mario Party 10) **Shoots exploding spike balls from the main cannon. **Has a flamethrower on each corner. **Charges the enemy. **Gradually breaks apart as it takes damage. **Explodes after taking sufficient damage. *Flying machine (Mario Party SR) **Large spaceship that looks like Bowser's shell. **Can fire its spikes like missiles. **Can transform into a Bowser mech ***Spits blue fireballs ***Has a cannon on its shell that shoots giant spike balls ***Can fire off its hands like missiles ****Can regain its hands by pulling its arms into its shell ***Has laser eyes ***Falls apart & explodes after taking sufficient damage *Hot air balloon shaped like Bowser's face (Mario Power Tennis) **Filled with Bob-ombs **Possesses a Bullet Bill launcher Transformations *Giant Bowser **By using magic or the assistance of Kamek, Bowser can grow into a Godzilla-esque kajiu size. **Immune to most of Mario's basic powerups. **Strong enough to lift a castle. **Throws red energy balls that explode into small pools of lava. **Throws purple energy balls that create shock waves. **Can throw giant dice blocks that summon a boss. ***Wiggler ***King Bob-omb ***King Boo ****Can summon Boos ***Blooper ***Chain Chomp **Can climb walls **Can summon hammers **Can summon spike balls from the sky. **Can summon Bob-ombs *Giga Bowser **Bowser grows to a massive size **Gains elemental traits to his attacks. **In Melee this is the secret final boss. **In later games this is a invincible yet temporary transformation akin to a Mega Mushroom or Super Sonic. *Dry Bowser **Bower's undead skeleton after his flesh was incinerated in magma **Immune to fire and lava. **Has a tail attack. **Can detach and reattach his bones; allowing him to throw bones or even his own head. ***Can throw giant bones. **Fire attacks are now ghoulish & blue. **Slightly faster than base Bowser. **Can still be defeated and killed by blunt force. **Can become Giant Dry Bones Bowser. ***Can roar hard enough to blow the stone off a metal platform. *Metal Bowser **Multiplies his weight by 10 **Metal can be broken if hit hard enough *Meowser **Bowser with cat claws and whiskers **Bowser can climb virtical walls **His claws are even larger than they were before. *Molten Bowser *Shrowser **Bowser after fusing with the Elder Princess Shroob *Blockhead Bowser **A form entirely composed of cube constructs **Has multiple forms ***Tornado/Top form ****Spins around, shooting fireballs. ****Can light itself on fire. ****Will eventually fall over. ***Giant cube form ****Rolls around, shooting fireballs ***Snake form ****Slithers around, shooting fireballs. ****Can light its head on fire. **The gold Bowser block is a weak spot. *Dreamy Bowser *Shiny RoboBowser *Black Paint Bowser *MegaDragonBowser https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2l3RqLQrcCY Other Things * Surprisingly athletic * Prehensile tail * Can jump very high * Skilled sword fighter (Mario Party 2) * Skilled in many sports Feats *Defeated Mario occasionally (Mario Odyssey Intro). *Kidnapped Peach several times *Defeated Midbus, Fawful, and Dark Bowser *Survived a black hole in Mario Party 5, Mario Party 6, Mario Party 8, Mario Party 9, & SMG2. *Can break through brick easily *Has instantly defeated powerful enemies such as Mawful Mole and Magifoofa by simply walking in to them *Just his appearance scares the entire Toad population *Survived being thrown into a sun. *Survived being crushed by his own castle *Survived the explosion of about 100 Bob Ombs. (Mario Power Tennis) *Tagged Lubba's starship with meteors (w/ Grand Star) **Lubba's starship is capable of traveling at speeds MFTL *Outpaced a black hole (w/ Grand Star) *Survived falling from a chandelier. *Survived being thrown around the planet.(Mario Party 2) *Survived a stadium sized explosion.(Mario Power Tennis) *When exercising he burns weight... literally Faults *Despite his high endurance and hard shell; he can still be defeated and killed by conventional means: even as Giant Bowser. https://youtu.be/mP029bVhZYw?t=11m11s *One of the slowest Mario characters. Can be easily overwhelmed by an opponent with superior skill and agility. **Giant Bowser is even slower than he normally is. *(Regular sized Bowser) Can be instantly killed by Starman and Mega Mushroom transformations; even as Dry Bowser. *Usually portrayed as a dimwitted clutz **Frequently fights Mario in areas where Bowser has a massive disadvantage *** This includes literally dozens of times Bowser fights on a collapsable bridge. **** Regular Sized Bowser is frequently defeated by having him fall into lava or from a high place. While this doesn't necessarily have to kill him; it does make him unable to continue the fight and sometimes knocks him out. *Extremely cocky *Almost never beats Mario *Has been killed by Mario and Dimentio. Trivia *Bowser has 12 kids, but only one of them is actually his son. *His name used to be King Koopa, but in SNB3, it was changed to Bowser. In a manner similar to Robotnik and Eggman; either alias is okay. *Bowser makes a cameo appearance in the 2012 animated movie, Wreck-It Ralph, as a member of Bad-Anon, a support group for villains. Gallery Paper_Bowser_Paper_Jam.jpg|Paper Bowser Bowser badass.png Dry Bowser Badass.png|Dry Bowser Giga Bowser.png|Giga Bowser Hipster Bowser.png|Hipster Bowser Bowser.png Bowser.jpg -Bowser Koopa left render-.png Super Mario Brothers - Bowser as he appears in the Super Mario Brothers Cartoon.png|Bowser as he appears in the Super Mario Brothers Cartoon Super Mario Brothers - Bowser as he appears in the Cartoon version of Super Mario World.png|Bowser as he appears in the Cartoon version of Super Mario World Meowser.png|Meowser MLBiS Bowser.png Bowser in clown car.png|In the Koopa Clown Car SSB4 - Bowser Artwork.png|Sm4sh Bowser Bowser Sprite.png|The Sprite used in Death Battle and One Minute Melee Hammer Slam Bowser.png|Hammer Slam Bowser bowser_dancinggif_001_by_bennythebeast-d6qfc6p.gif|Bowser's happy dance mario_strikers_charged_conceptart_Mf9Uw.jpg|Bowser in Mario Strikers Charged C2BkEcPVQAE_xXN.jpg|Best couple 2017 hqdefault-2222.jpg|Bowser from Hotel Mario BEVL6R1.jpg|Bowser playing the Nintendo Switch with his son Dreamy Bowser.jpg|Dreamy Bowser bowser boss walk.gif|The boss walk Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Army Leader Category:Asian Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Bosses Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Darkness Users Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Dream Users Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Final Boss Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Giant Combatants Category:Gods Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Hammer Users Category:Healers Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Mario characters Category:Monster Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Poison Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Reptiles Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Rich Characters Category:Royal Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Changers Category:Skylanders Category:Space explorers Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Supervillains Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Wave Manipulators